


Loonies and Proud

by terryreviews



Category: Laws of Attraction (2004), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Thorne Jamison is in Scotland for a while. Taking a break after his most recent tour. Though, his manager has insisted he take advantage of the time off to not only work on new songs and such but to do some publicity and charity. Help the image. One such small cause, local to where they were, for the time being, was helping a young DJ revive an asylum’s in-house radio station. Small, feel good, should be easy. Take some pictures, shake some hands, donate some money, easy and looks good. But the young DJ in question…something about him that was cute, innocent.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/Thorne Jamison
Comments: 44
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I have my own extended concepts for this. That Thorne is simultaneously a good and bad influence on Campbell and there is a lot of ideas around this. But as this stands currently, I plan for it to be a somewhat fluffy-ish piece with Campbell getting his very first kiss.

“What might your name be cutie?” The man asked, leaning into his space. He smelled of cigarettes and looked like he rolled out of bed. With style. Messy hair, smudged eyeliner, five o'clock shadow. A look that said he got laid every night and didn't care what you thought.

“Campbell Bain,” Campbell answered, leaning back, trying to take in the man's outfit.

“Right,” the man pointed a finger at him, “you're the one trying to get this, uh, radio station back up.”

At having the cause mentioned, Campbell instantly became excited, “yeah! Well, it isn't just me. It's Eddie, Francine, Rosalie, and in memory of Fergus.”

“But,” the man made a show of looking both behind Campbell and behind himself, before going back to him, “we're the only ones here.” His voice dropped, he licked his bottom lip, “got you all to myself for a while yeah?”

Unsure of what to make of this man and his...sultry moves and way of speaking (was he trying to be sexy?), Campbell pressed on, “Eddie and Francine are coming soon. They had to deal with something at the animal shelter. Rosalie is waiting for her husband to get out of work. I took a taxi that's how I'm here. So not sure when the others are coming. But they are. Wait, who are you? Why are you interested? Are you the celebrity endorsement!” Campbell almost jumped up and down, taking his hand, “I mean, we don't really play modern music. Stick to the cooler classics of the sixties and seventies. Let of Beatles now that I think about it since they destroyed the original station and we lost a lot of our records. Mostly got to save Beatles stuff. I mean I could get some stuff from Radio Scotland but not all of those are mine and since we don't really have any station here, well not a new one since they destroyed the other one, they wouldn't let me borrow the records anyway. But yeah, I'm sorry I don't know much about your music. But you're Thorne Jamison? They told us you were coming. I mean, Eddie did when the nurse told him and then he called my work and my boss at Radio Scotland gave me the message. It must be you though because no one else would dress like that here. No point in being all cool and stylish when you're getting a needle in your ass and watching telly right?” He laughed.

Thorne listened to the ever speeding up rambling with an easy-going smile on his face. When Campbell was done, he gave a small chuckle and said, “you're the energetic one. Got a lot of stamina, pretty vocal too.” Before Campbell could respond, Thorne said, “yeah, I'm Thorne. My manager saw you guys in some of the local papers, thought it would be a good idea if I offered an endorsement. Got some bigger coverage, threw some cash around. Get something good in the paper for once. Out of the things he usually asks me to do, this one stuck out to me. Music-related and all.” 

After a stretch of silence, Campbell looked passed Thorne, then behind himself, then back to Thorne, nose scrunched.

“So, where are they?”

Thorne was confused, “who?”

“The reporters!” Campbell made a sweeping gesture with both hands, “the people that will take statements and snap photos. Get people to take us seriously. Not just for a week.” He spun on his heel to look through the window into the room that they were hoping to restore. Damaged by water and filled to the brim with junk. He continued on, “if we can raise enough money, maybe we can do more than just get the room turned into a new station. Maybe...we can get more medical supplies, maintenance, a new tv, all kinds of things! It could be brilliant!”

Thorne took in the younger man's profile. Could see in his eyes that Campbell didn't see a shit hole, only what it could become. It was kind of...sweet.

“Yeah, suppose so. Well, Campbell,” Thorne directed his attention back towards him, “the pap and all that is going to be here tomorrow. I came down here to get a feel of what was going on, what to say, who's involved you know? Didn't want to come swarming in without a game plan right?” That and his manager needed him completely sober. At the moment, he was, but hungover, he'd kill for a cup of coffee and some aspirin.

Campbell, who's wind fell out of his sails for a fraction of second by not having the coverage he wanted right then and there, bounced back with, “makes sense. When everyone else gets here we'll fill you in. Right now though,” he looked around the space, “not sure. I mean, where do you want to start?”

Thorne put in enough charm into his voice, doing his best to put on that look that had gotten many a fan back to his hotel room, “wouldn't mind learning more about you sweetheart. Why don't we get some coffee, maybe a smoke, and you can tell me all about why you want to do this so badly.”

Campbell blinked, owlish, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. Was Thorne being flirty on purpose or was this just how he was?

“Don't know if we have coffee, but we probably have cocoa.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of want to give the vibes that Thorne, while helping, while genuinely liking Campbell, is kind of also being a bit of a....sugar daddy? If that's the right word, I am uncertain. He, right now, kind of wants to impress Campbell. He's bored, he's egotistical, he's got emotional issues, and he thinks Campbell's cute. He's only going to be in Scotland for around a week so his logic is, maybe he can invite Campbell back to his own.
> 
> I'm hoping though that it doesn't come across as like..skeevy. I'm aiming to have Thorne more...flirty. Bit of skeeve but not...nasty.
> 
> I don't know. Ultimately, however, this is a story about a first kiss ever so there will be fluff and fun in there I promise.
> 
> Also, you are going to see just how limited my musical knowledge actually is going forward lol. To the internet!

Thorne sat on one of the unoccupied beds in what Campbell informed him used to be his room. He swirled lukewarm cocoa around in its tiny paper cup and listened as Campbell settled and began to talk.

“My dad and I weren't seeing eye to eye at the time when I was first committed. Nineteen, unemployed, a loony,” Campbell snorted, “he even threatened to have me sanctioned because I didn't want to sweep streets.”

Thorne nodded sympathetically as he fished out a flask from his leather jacket.

“Told me I had to get serious. Didn't believe in me becoming a DJ. Didn't even want me trying for it.”

Thorne poured some rum into his cup, then held it out to Campbell with a wink. The younger man hesitated, recalling the last time he'd drank, before accepting a small portion.

“You showed him, eh?” Thorne said, taking a sip of his much-improved drink.

“Oh yeah. When I showed him my first paycheck his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. Still, too proud to say sorry, that he was wrong. Said to my mom with me standing there, “ _oh he's a big shot now. Give it a month and he'll get bored or he'll be back in the loony bin_.” Campbell gulped down half his spiked cocoa with a grimace, “that was three years ago. Got my own place, my show has become a staple, had a boost in fans lately. Seemed now would be the time to come back, make some real, permanent changes here.” He looked around the space wistfully. 

Thorne finished his drink, crushed the cup and replied with, “feel you on the dad thing. My old man didn't believe in me either. Look at us now though?” He had a flash of his old man, of his own life, in his mind's eye and decided to leave out the less savory bits about his own character. The alcoholism and drugs that he started long before he took the stage. Fuck it. The bastard was dead and buried, mom set up in a pleasant village in the countryside like she always wanted. Besides, shitty father figures were not conducive to what he was trying to do here. He brought the talk back to the purpose of his visit and, hopefully by being friendly, he could  _get friendly_ at some point.

“Gonna pour salt in the wound of his pride,” Thorne stopped for a moment, plucking a small notebook from his other pocket and a mini-pen, to write the line down, “memory's shit,” he said when Campbell looked confused, “and that was a good line, might use it in a song later. But yeah,” he tucked the notebook away, “by doing something with the asylum he threatened to lock you up in?”

“It's been too long. I mean, me and Eddie, Francine and Rosalie, we do come down here. Try to, once a week. We play records on a turntable and get people dancing,” as if to emphasize his point, he jumped off his bed and proceeded to wiggle his hips with a laugh, “but a lot of the time,” he flopped back down, “it ends up just being me. Once a week. Playing the same music over and over again. I mean, I am buying more records in my own time. That's what Eddie did when we first set up the station,” a vague thoughtfulness filled Campbell's face, “locked myself in there twice at one point. Almost jumped out the window before they got me.”

Thorne piped up before Campbell could get really going again, “still early yet. Only about,” he looked at his watch. Yeah he never really liked watches but he got it more as a lark and flaunting of money when he'd first gotten wealthy and thought he might as well wear the damn thing, “eleven-thirty,” Thorne stood up, “got a car outside. Why don't we start there? We'll go out and you pick out any records, tapes, CDs you want for this station.”

Campbell's eyes widened, “but the rest of them will be here any minute.”

“They left us waiting,” Thorne shrugged, “we can leave a message at the desk for them.” Before Campbell could really say anything, Thorne was already leading the way outside. Having Campbell scramble to follow suit.

“We'll be back yeah?” He said to the nurse at the counter, “when his friends arrive, tell them we'll be back around one. Thanks, doll,” he said, giving the woman (who looked simultaneously annoyed yet flattered with the attention) a solo finger gun before she hit the button to let them out of the hospital.

“Are you sure about this? I mean, shouldn't we wait for them?”

“You don't even know if they're actually coming or when right?” Thorne pointed out, wrapping an arm around Campbell's shoulders, “besides, think of this as a proactive step in the right direction. Get started, treat it like you've already got everything worked out. No scrambling later right?”

While there was some apprehension, some guilt, Campbell always did like a hands-on approach when it came to getting things done. And Thorne did have a point that, while he  _hoped_ everyone would arrive soon, there was no guarantee that it  _would_ be soon. Besides, it kind of sounded like fun going out. Thorne did seem kind of fun. Kind of...handsome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I feel this chapter is a bit choppy I had fun writing it so that works.

Campbell had money. Thorne had more. Not only did he have Campbell pick out at least twelve albums, but he also tossed in his own recommendations. There were records, tapes, and CDs. Not to mention, Campbell didn’t fail to notice at least two of Thorne’s CDs in the basket and couldn’t help but smile. He could respect self-promotion and pride. It was like when he stood outside in the city, yelling to the crowd to promote the station and got chased by the police.

He told Thorne the story as they left the store.

Thorne let out a shocked, playful, sound, “ _you_ , chased by the police? A sweet guy like you?” He grinned as Campbell seemed to swell with pride.

“We were creating a disturbance. I even got arrested at a different point.”

Thorne exaggerated his shock, “you’re pulling my leg?”

Campbell shook his head, clutched the shopping bag to his chest, getting more excited as they walked down the street, “nope. Got arrested.” he said it like it was a badge of honor.

“What could _you_ have done to be arrested?” Thorne was intrigued.

“We were trying to save the original station. Me, Rosalie and Eddie locked ourselves inside it, trying to raise money up to the last minute before the police dragged us out.”

Thorne had the brief image of Campbell with handcuffs and repressed an interested shudder, “how long did they hold you?”

“A few hours. Didn’t get charged, let go with a warning. I think they felt sorry for me and Rosalie since we’re loonies.”

Thorne steered them to a coffee shop’s outdoor table and they sat in the little metal chairs while Thorne’s manager (who had been following at a distance the entire time since they’d left the asylum) slipped inside with the instructions to get Campbell a _real_ hot chocolate, Thorne a large mocha with extra cream and sugar, and then whatever he wanted. He was trying to be nicer to Barry. Man dealt with a lot. Made a lot of money off of him, yeah, but he also dealt with Thorne so guy deserved a medal.

“Wish I got out in a few hours. Usually, when I go it's for a weekend or more depending.”

“What did you do?” There was a hint of wonder in Campbell’s voice as if he’d never met anyone who’d been to prison for any length of time.

“Last time it was a bar fight.”

“Oh,” Campbell got thoughtful, “did you win?”

Thorne threw his head back and startled the couple at the next table with his laugh, “I knocked the fuck out if that’s what you mean. Spent the weekend in there because Barry thought I needed to cool my heels. Might sober me up.”

“Did it?”

Thorne shrugged. He still got drunk, he still did drugs. But he limited it now. Mostly to his own home and hotel rooms rather than seedy bars. He had even cut back on a lot of it. Mostly because he was tired of getting bitched at and/or arrested rather than his own personal well being.

He checked his watch, it was 1:50 pm. He’d been Campbell a little over two hours. Almost three. His enthusiasm hardly waning in all that time. When Thorne had shown him the modest limo, he damn near bounced out of his seat as he slid inside. Tickled pink by the assortment of snacks and drinks, the fact that they could watch tv or movies, Thorne humored him by putting on a DVD he liked to keep in the car of a little cult movie Rock and Rule. Such a good movie for rock stars and stoners. If Campbell noticed his arm over the back of the seat, and his shoulders, he didn’t seem to mind as he opened a bag of chips and watched the movie.

They talked on and off, swapping a few stories here and there, but mostly keeping the topics music related or lapsing into a few minutes of silence as Campbell or Thorne would get absorbed into some bit of shopping or another. Easy going, nothing really of substance yet. But Campbell was stern and stiff. He was an open book if given the chance so Thorne got the feeling he’d learn a lot more about him throughout the week.

Campbell shifted in his seat, fiddled with his bag for a moment before saying, “thank you for this.”

“Don’t mention it handsome.”

“When the drinks come out maybe we should take them to go. I think that we’ve been here for a while, they’re probably waiting for us now.”

“Tired of me already?” Thorne teased.

Campbell offered a small, maybe even shy smile, looking down at the table before saying a soft, “no. I don’t mind you. I just think that we’ve been out here for a while. We watched the movie which was over an hour. Had us sit in the car park until it was done, I liked it by the way. Very dark but pretty good. And the music was really good. And then we walked around a bit, you got us lunch, and then we were in the music shop for a long time. They’re probably already back at the hospital waiting for us.”

Thorne leaned forward, catching Campbell’s eye, “if you’re worth the wait, they’ll wait. Even if they get pissed and trust me, Campbell, you’re worth the wait.”

Campbell’s cheeks got pink as Barry came out holding the drinks and a dozen donuts with a clipped, “I think that’s enough lollygagging Thorne. We should head back now and hopefully, they’ll accept donuts as a peace offering.”

Campbell jumped up then, taking his drink with a quick thank you to Barry, “right, Eddie will be mad if he’s been waiting for a long time.”

Rolling his eyes, Thorne got up. He was enjoying this date. One of the longest and nicest he’d had in a while. Even if Campbell didn’t realize it was a date.

“If he gets mad, blame it on me and celebrity eccentricities.”

He heard Barry mumble into his ear, “didn’t think you’d know the word eccentricities,” and forced himself not to get petty. Barry was just ribbing him and he was trying to control his temper and ego.

He said, “oi, piss off,” trying to make it sound playful before ignoring Barry all together to focus on walking side by side with Campbell who was making his way back to the car at mach five.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief chapter, but all the chapters are going to be that. I'll try to write longer ones but I prefer to write in little bursts.

Campbell shrank into the leather seat as they pulled in front of St. Jude’s when he caught sight of two people sitting on the stoop. A man and a woman who was smoking.

Thorne put his sunglasses on the tip of his nose, looked at Campbell over the top of the lenses and said,

“Remember,” he drew Campbell’s attention to him, “my fault. Demanding rock star and all that,” he pushed his sunglasses up his nose and once the limo stopped, opened his door to get out first.

“Hey,” he held up his hand in a lazy wave as he rounded the limo and popped open Campbell’s door while the other fidgeted with his bag.

“Hello,” the man replied, standing up. He onced Thorne over, “you must be the rock star?”

“Thorne,” Campbell practically lept between them, “his name is Thorne,” he was smiling, but he squirmed with nervous energy as he turned to Thorne, “and this is the amazing Ready Eddie! And that,” he extended his entire arm to point, “is the lovely Francine!”

“Hello,” Francine gave a small smile, polite and reserved but not cold.

There was a potent pause before Eddie said, like he was a dad that wasn’t mad, just disappointed, “Campbell, weren’t you suppose to be waiting here?”

Thorne interceded, “my fault. Campbell wanted to wait but he didn’t know when you’d show up. I got bored and had Campbell come with me to get a head start on this fundraiser.”

Eddie eyed Thorne, tried to pierce his gaze through the lenses, move to Campbell’s (who had been glancing at Thorne and snapped to attention when Eddie got to him) sheepish face.

Campbell shifted, “got to keep the celebrity endorsement happy,” he offered.

Eddie seemed skeptical before he let out a long breath and with a roll of his eyes, “ah well,” with one miffed glance at Thorne, he thawed towards Campbell, “you’re here now,” he gestured to the door, “let’s get inside and we’ll talk it over. Can show us this head start.”

Thorne smirked at Campbell behind Eddie and Francine’s backs as they headed inside. Barry following with the donuts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are small. I'm writing them on my phone and I'm just not used to the limits of that format. I tend to write my fics on a laptop and typing this out one letter at a time on a cellphone (I do not have dexterous thumbs so I use one finger at a time) is driving me mad and takes a long time. I hope you'll forgive that they are so short.

Eddie took his place at the folding table and helped himself to a donut and asked,

“how’d you hear about it? This, I mean. What made you want to help?”

Thorne leaned back in his seat and thought on his answer. He glanced at Campbell, then back to Eddie.

“Saw it in the paper. A little piece on the,” he rolled his eyes to the ceiling, lifted a hand and made a show of raising one finger at a time before dropping both his hand and eyes back down and saying, “fourth page.” He then pointed at Campbell, “heard your lovely voice ont he radio in the limo talking about it too.” He shrugged, “I’m a rockstar, this involves a radio station. Barry thought it would be a good thing for me and for you guys. Maybe we can get people to give a fuck. For more than just a week,” he gave Campbell a wink and loved the way the younger man barely repressed his grin.

“How are you going to do that?” Francine asked, accepting a donut from Eddie.

Thorne gestured to Barry who was standing by the door, “Barry’s made all the calls. Tomorrow, pap shows up, we pose pretty for the cameras, answer a few questions, I’ll sign a check.”

“That’s it?” Francine asked before quickly rephrasing, “I mean, we’re not going to have an event or anything where we pass out donation plates?”

Thorne waved a hand and smiled to show he didnt’ take offense to Francine’s tone, “well love, think of it like a fancy meeting. We dress up and they ask some questions. We share your side of the story and with me, it’ll get on the front page. Dozens of front pages. That gets talk happening and hopefully it can make an impact. Get the right attention from the right people with deep pockets.”

Eddie and Francine exchanged looks, thinking.

Campbell chimed in, “hey, it can’t hurt. Right?” He perked up in his chair, practically on edge.

Francine said quietly, “I’m not sure I can handle being in front of all those cameras.”

“Don’t worry doll,” Eddie made a face at Thorne’s use of _doll_ but said nothing, “I’ll take the brunt of it. Barry will make sure they don’t ask any…difficult questions. Yeah, Barry?” He looked over his shoulder at the other man and he nodded, earning a small, somewhat reassured smile from Francine.

“What’s all that then?” Eddie gestured to the bag Campbell was holding and Campbell stood up.

“Thorne took me to get some new music. Get a headstart on stocking the station.” Gingerly, he tipped the contents out for everyone to see. An assortment of tapes, CDs, and records that Eddie began picking up.

“I assume you picked most of them?” Eddie looked at Thorne.

“Problem?” Thorne raised an eyebrow.

“No, no,” Eddie placated, “it’s just more modern and rock heavy than what we usually play.” When he caught sight of Thorne’s two albums Campbell reached out for them.

“Oh, these are mine,” he snagged them up and shoved them back into the bag, “going to listen to them and figure out which songs to play on my show. Get my listeners familiar with Thorne’s stuff so when they hear about all this, they might be warmed up to him.”

“Good idea. We’ll have to get more than just an old turntable for here though if we want to play some of this stuff,” Eddie said looking at the tapes and CDs.”

“Don’t worry Eddie, we’ll raise the money. Hell, I’ve saved up some money too to pitch in!” Campbell insisted, bright and excitable as always.

Eddie couldn’t help smile in light of Campbell’s never wavering excitement. While he was still dubious of Thorne and his actual sincerity in his helping them, at least he was helping him. It might only be good for his image rather than giving a damn, but attention and money were just that and they couldn’t turn it away. Not when, no matter how he, Campbell, Francine and Rosalie donated their own time and money to the never ending pile of needs St. Jude’s had.

It wasn’t just that. Eddie wasn’t one to judge a book by it’s cover. Something he was quite proud of honestly. Being open minded. But so far, in this brief interactions with Thorne…well…maybe he was a decent guy…maybe he wasn’t. What Eddie was worried about was those barely concealed looks between Thorne and Campbell. It wasn’t his business, but even still, Campbell was his friend, Thorne seemed like the traditional love ‘em and dump ‘em rockstar. It was merely a concern right now. Hopefully an unwarranted one. 

But judging by the smitten looks the two were sharing…

“You’re probably right Campbell. You usually are,” he said at last, hoping it were true.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are following this story over on tumblr, here I've combined 6 and 7 to add some flow/length to the chapter here. And hopefully fix some of the formatting issues. If you are new to the story just be aware I am writing this via my phone that is a little demon that auto corrects things. And I'm using talk to text which is fickle. So I apologize for the formatting and spelling mistakes.

With the help of several patients they finished the donuts and they finished the details of their game plan.

Barry had printed out little packets to help them to know what to expect, the questions that might be asked, and possible ways to answer them. The whole process was only meant to take an hour at most.

He said kindly to Francine, " you can decline to comment. Just because Thorn takes his chances and comments regardless, "he glared at the Rockstar briefly before turning back to Francine , " but that doesn't mean you have to. If at any point you are uncomfortable just say no comment, " he gave her a reassuring smile.

" what time should we be here for? " Eddie asked as he idly flipped through the packet.

" around 9. All of it will start around 10. Everyone should shower and dress up. And, " he added to Thorne, " be sober."

" all right, all right, "Thorne crossed his heart, " Scouts Honor. Won't even go near a drop. "

Eddie continued to flip through the packet and said to Francine and Campbell, " we should go over this. Practice. "

" what about Rosalie? She's still not here. " Francine asked.

Campbell thought and then suggested, " maybe someone should call her. Or you and Eddie could go to her place. Her husband probably got caught up at work and you guys know where she lives as it is. You could go over everything with her. "

That's when Thorne jumped in.

" yeah. If you want to visit this Rosalie and give her the rundown I can go over things with Campbell. We still got talk about the radio show anyway. "

Eddie went to say something seeing the glint and Thorns eyes a Campbell beaten to it.

" that's a great idea! " Campbell practically let out of his chair, " you could come back to mine and we could even pick out the songs to play from your albums. "

Thorn, emboldened by Campbell's enthusiasm added, " hey you can even show me the outfit you plan to wear. If you don't have something maybe we can go and pick out something nice, "unashamedly letting hit his gaze roll over the man's form.

Campbell either didn't notice or just pretended not to notice as he continued on enthusiastic as always, "only have the one suit. Not much to look at but works well enough for me. But yeah we can give Rosalie a call see where she's at if everything is good then you guys can go over to her place and Thorne come back to mine and we can all practice and get sorted and everything will be amazing and it'll be perfect and were going to all be brilliant! "

Eddie broke through Campbell's whilst also attempting to be tactful, " Campbell, why not come with us to Rosalie's? You know I'll give you a ride back to your place spare you money on a cab. And then that way we're all together and we can make sure everything matches up. "

Once again Thorne jumped in," well you see I might need to go over things with Campbell just me and him. Radio stuff you know. Really get to know him and work up a dynamic so that the show will work out. "

Eddie felt his eye twitch. Thorns attempt at subtlety was pathetic. Eddie was not a good liar so maybe he wasn't one to judge but he figured at least a rockstar would have a better poker face.

He wasn't Campbell's father but he still felt the need to say something, anyting, but what could he say? He was in a room full of people first and foremost and Campbell was a grown man.

With a sigh Eddie said to Campbell, alright Campbell. Before we take off will call Rosalie. If everything's good with her we'll go over me and Francine and you can talk over things with Thorne. " and he turned his attention to Thorne, " I actually have a few questions for you though before anything. Just me and you. So after I make my call to Rosalie's I'm going to want to talk to you before you take off with Campbell. "

Thorne was taken aback but with a smile, amiable, calm, said, " hey, no problem man."

And he was a bit weary leaving him alone with Campbell, but Francine and Barry were there. Not to mention a whole bunch of other patients, so rose and went to the front desk to make a phone call.

Eddie came back into the room about ten minutes later and said " I got a hold of Rosalie. Said she's fine. Husband got out late and then she got caught up on some task or other. Lost track of time. told her it wasn't a big deal and that me and Francine will be down soon. We'll go over everything and, if she wants, we can pick her up in the morning so she doesn't have to rely on her husband. "

Thorne clapped his hands together and stood, " things seem to be in order. Right, "he pointed at Campbell," you ready to go, sweetheart? "

" ah, " Eddie held out his hand, " before you go, can I have a word with you? "

This through Thorne off but he quickly recovered putting his sunglasses on the tip of his nose, "sure. No problem. Campbell, wait by the limo? "

" actually, " Eddie, no feeling uncomfortable at having to do this in the first place, "after I'm done with you, Campbell I need to talk to you as well. "

Campbell raised his eyebrow confused "something wrong Eddie ? "

" no, no, just... Give me a moment to talk to him and then I got to talk to you. " he ignored Francine's what are you doing look.

" uh, okay, "Campbell stood and began collecting the different albums from the table," just get me when you're done? "

Eddie went ahead of Thorne and held open the door letting the Rockstar go into the Hall first.

Once they were alone and you could feel the sweat dripping down his back. He ran a hand through his hair.

Look at Thorne, look back down at the ground, then back at someone and started, "Christ I don't know where to start. Never had to talk to someone like this before," you scrub to hand over his face, "look, you and Campbell are grown men. Can make your own choices. And I get that. Well I need you to understand is, " and he struggled for the next phrase, " Campbell is a good person. Okay. He deserves respect. I don't know if that makes a difference to you but, " he sighed, " think about that. "

Thorne pursed his lips, touched his finger to his chin and thought, before reaching out his hand to put on Eddie shoulder.

He winked and said, "he's in safe hands," squeezed Eddie shoulder before going back to the rec room with a, "Campbell, you're up. "

Campbell immediately bounded into the hall, clutching the bag to his chest, resembling a school boy caught in a lie.

" what's wrong Eddie? "

" Campbell, " Eddie had to resist laughing, "don't look at me like that. You're not in any trouble . "

Campbell relaxed and smiled, "good. So, what do you want to talk about? "

"I know," Eddie started trying to keep the warble out of his voice, " look Campbell, I couldn't help but notice that you ... might be warming up to... Thorne and, "

"Eddie!" Campbell said incredulously, tossing his head back, "you're giving me the talk?"

" Campbell, listen I'm not going to tell you what to do or anything like that I just, "Eddie looked him dead in the eye," I want you to be safe. Be responsible. " shifted on his own two feet, " I hate to ask but, "he lowered his voice conspiratorially," do you know how to put on a condom? "

" Eddie! "Campbell shrieked, cheeks growing red.

"Shh! Sorry. Sorry," Eddie cringed, "it's just," he thought about what to say, "I know you're inexperienced and..."

"I can figure it out," Campbell rolled his eyes.

"Campbell, it isn't the kind of thing you just wing ok? Just promise me you'll be safe."

Campbell groaned, embarrassed, but after a length of time he mumbled, "I will."

Pressing his average of having Campbell's attention, "and no matter how excited you are, do not let him push you into anything you don't want."

Campbell ran his fingers over his scalp, bunching his fingers in his hair, "I won't."

"Good," Eddie nodded.

The discomfort while tangible, at least Eddie knew Campbell at least heard him. With an awkward smile , Campbell went back to the rec room.

When Eddie followed Thorne was bouncing on his heels,

"We all ready then?" he looked at Francine, "great to meet you doll," reached a hand to shake Eddie's (ignoring the reluctance), "you too. Can't wait to do this stuff tomorrow."

Barry nodded his goodbyes as he followed Thorne(who wrapped his arm around Campbell's shoulders) out the door.

They heard Campbell's distant, "see you tomorrow! Best to Rosalie!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit worried about how to write Thorne. I picture him as someone that is used to getting his way and can get very rowdy. BUT!!! I also picture him as someone who respects bodily autonomy. I really do. So I found a balance. Of course he's a little grumpy that Campbell doesn't want to do anything, that he's changed his mind, but he isn't going to force him. And what soothes the frustration better than finding the negatives and switching them into something positive.
> 
> It may make him feel like a teenager, but Thorne is going to have to take it slow.

Campbell fumbled in his jeans pocket for his apartment key, aware of Thorne’s eyes on him as he failed to tug it loose.

“Keychain’s caught,” Campbell mumbled, helpless as he tried to yank it free once more.

He felt Thorne’s hand on his and jumped.

Maintaining eye contact, Thorne dipped his inside the pocket with a sultry, “let me”. With a flourish of dexterity, he hooked his finger in the loop of the keychain and pulled it free, dangling it in front of Campbell’s eyes.

Campbell’s thigh tingled where Thorne’s fingers hand brushed against it through the thin fabric of the interior of his pocket. He squeaked out a “thank you” and let him drop the key into his palm.

With a gear grinding clunk he opened the door and stepped aside to let Thorne in first.

Modest, but nice. If Thorne didn’t know Campbell in any capacity, his apartment gave decent insight.

On one wall was a collection of mismatched bookshelves filled with an array of films and books about music and musicians, action movies, and a collection of books about mental illness (several being about schizophrenia and depression).

Another wall had small shelves filled with tapes, records, 8-tracks, CDs, topped with the players for each. Chipped paint and missing dials on several of them.

Clothing was scattered on the floor from the bedroom into the main living room where they were.

On the walls were framed newspaper and magazine articles featuring Campbell and his friends.

Thorne stopped in front of one. “This the one where you were arrested?” He grinned when Campbell lit up.

“Yeah!” Campbell tossed his key into a little bowl and ran over to Thorne, “I tried getting one with all three of us, but Eddie was in the back so I have him in this one but just the top of his head. In the other pictures it has Eddie, but then only the back of me and Francine’s heads. It happened so fast.” Campbell became lost in thought, intent on the picture, clearing remembering. Thorne decided to make a move.

“Rebel. I like it,” carefully, he wrapped an arm loosely around Campbell’s waist and gently took the bag from his arms, leaning it against the wall. He wrapped his chest, smirking at the small sound Campbell made.

Pressing his front to Campbell’s back, he put his lips to Campbell’s ear, “got a bedroom sweetheart?” He laughed when the other melted into his embrace and he practically had to keep the younger man upright.

“I...I do.” His voice weak, breathless.

“Why don’t you show me?” It had taken all of Thorne’s will power to not make a move on Campbell on the ride over, instead, actually listening as he and Campbell went over tomorrow’s events, figuring if they got it out of the way, they’d have more time for other, more _fun,_ activities.

Campbell’s head swam, his body feeling hot and sluggish, heart racing. He could, right now, lose his virginity. Let Thorne, a man he just met but was attracted to, have his way with him. He wanted to. So much did he want to. And yet...

He shuddered at the scrape of Thorne’s scruff against his neck and the feather light kiss he followed it with.

“Thorne?”

“Hm?” His hands had taken to roaming Campbell’s lower belly and chest, making it that much harder to concentrate.

“I’ve...I’ve never,” he groaned as a hand wandered to his thigh.

“Never what sweetheart?”

Campbell braced, nervous, “anything.”

Campbell winced when he felt Thorne freeze. He was slowly turned around.

Thorne didn’t _look_ angry. At least, not that Campbell could tell. He almost looked...thoughtful.

“Anything?” He asked.

Campbell squirmed, “I’ve never even kissed anyone before.”

_That_ made Thorne pull away. “No way.”

Meek and embarrassed, Campbell looked away and nodded. He closed his eyes and braced. He should have said something sooner. Thorne was probably angry now and the entire mood was gone and..

Thorne put his hands on his hips and thought to himself _well there goes the night_. As much of a partier he was, he was never fond of the whole...virgin thing. He preferred people who knew what they want and how to give back. But before any meaningful frustration at the change in plans could arrise, he caught sight of Campbell.

For someone so tall, he seemed so small as he stood there, eyes closed, actually afraid. Eddie’s words echoed in Thorne’s mind _Campbell’s a good person. He deserves respect_. That, and despite the very short time they’d been getting to know each other, Campbell had already grown on him. A very sweet, fun, and pretty honest guy. Maybe not the guy he would take on a bar crawl and do drugs in the bathroom with, but a nice change of pace, with easy conversation and excitement for days. Thorne let out a long sigh.

“Hey,” yes he was a little frustrated, who wouldn’t be, but he really couldn’t be mad at Campbell. He put a hand on his shoulder and when he opened his eyes, Thorne smiled, “it’s okay.”

“You’re not mad?” Campbell asked.

Thorne shrugged, “nah. Just means I’ll have to take my time with you yeah?’

“You want to do that?” Campbell asked, a bit disbelieving.

“I’m going to be in Scotland for a little while, maybe we can find time to do something before I leave? You’re pretty cute and nice, I’m sure it’ll be worth the wait.” He’d had sex nearly every single night on his last tour. Different girl, guy, sometimes several at once, each time. Maybe, just for a change of pace, he could try something different.

“I...I’m not sure if I’ll be ready for sex by the time you’re ready to leave.”

“That’s okay,” Thorne could get his dick wet at any time he wanted at a groupie meeting. This was going to be something different. Turn a negative into a positive as Barry would say. He didn’t get to bang the hottie tonight, maybe not even tomorrow, or in the foreseeable future, but maybe he could get something out of this. He wasn’t entirely sure what, but...something.

“...would you like to watch a movie then?”

Thorne couldn’t help but laugh a bit at the awkwardness in Campbell’s voice, his shy attempts at breaking the tension as if still afraid Thorne was going to storm out. Even if he did want to, which he didn’t, Barry had taken the limo back to the hotel. He was going to be picking them up in the morning.

“Sure, you can pick. I’m going to take care of some matters real quick and then yeah, we can watch something.”

“O..okay.” Campbell managed and slowly made his way to the shelf, “I’m sorry. i didn’t mean to...lead you on or anything.”

Thorne waved his hand, “really don’t worry about it. You got excited, who can blame you,” he joked, waving a hand over himself, “and it happens. Yeah, not exactly how I wanted this evening to go but hey, I don’t force anyone to do what they don’t want to. And besides, I like you. It’ll be a nice change of pace for me to just hang out with someone.”

“You and your band don’t get along?” Campbell asked.

“We do,” and they did. They all got along pretty damn well, “but I think, for once, I want to have an evening where I’m not drinking myself into a coma and waking up behind bars.” He pointed down the small hall, “bathroom this way?”

“Yeah,” Campbell nodded.

“Alright, see you in a bit.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I just wanted to add a bit more...weight I suppose to Thorne, emotionally, add some backstory kind of things to it.

Thorne opened his eyes. The living room was filled with gray, early morning, light, casting everything in whispy shadows. A weight on his chest and quiet snores made him lift his head, wincing at the stiffness in his neck.

Campbell's head rested on his chest, arm loosely wrapped around his middle. His floppy hair in his eyes as he dreamed.

He was overly warm with his clothes still on, clinging to his sweat coated skin, sharing body heat with a beautiful man after a night of no sex, having falling asleep on said man's couch, sitting up, watching action and horror movies.

As he listened to the steady breaths of his companion, his head for once not aching with lingering alcohol, he closed his eyes with a comfortable sigh. He could enjoy this for a while, still early. Barry was going to swing by to get them, he could wake them up.

As Thorne brought his arm up from the couch to wrap around Campbell, a sharp rap startled him.

Campbell jumped with a groggy, "what..."

"Campbell? Throne? Are you awake? May I come in?" Barry's voice came through the door, "I have Thorne's suit."

Campbell sat up with a yawn, "come in," he called around it, rubbing his eyes.

Barry opened the door, balancing a coffee tray and a long plastic bag on his arm as he stepped inside.

He didn't even bother hiding his surprise when he saw the two fully clothed on the couch.

Thorne met his eye, gave a little shrug, and stood up, going to his baffled manager.

"What can I say," he took his coffee and suit, "he's sweet." He was quiet enough so Campbell wouldn't hear.

"Must be. First time I've come to get you and you still have your pants on."

Thorne resisted sticking his tongue out in favor of drinking down half his coffee and asked Campbell, "mind if I use the bathroom first handsome?"

Campbell had curled back on the couch and grunted, "go ahead. Wake me when you're done." He promptly fell back asleep.

Thorne noted how cute Campbell looked, long limbs hanging off the sofa, face slack and peaceful.

"Won't be long." Thorne went to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, he pulled on his and checked himself in the mirror. Without his eyeliner and hair product, he supposed he looked alright. Towel dried his hair, would let it dry messy. His scruff was a bit darker but suitable. Enough edge for his rock star image, he felt a little lackluster. His eyes were tired.

He sucked down the rest of his coffee, still warm, and headed out of the bathroom.

Campbell was up, groggy, standing in the living room with clothes over his arm.

"All yours sweetheart."

"That was quick," Campbell mumbled. He rushed to the bathroom leaving Barry and Thorne alone.

Barry was drinking his own coffee, having just roosted by the door since entering.

Thorne gave a rough laugh amounting mostly to rush of air pushed out his nose.

"Campbell doesn't have any booze in the place."

"So, what did you two do last night?"

Thorne paused and then said " watched movies and snuggled. "

"Cute," Barry teased, "Thorne went on a date."

Barry, the only manager he ever really liked. A man that didn't kiss his ass, didn't judge his party hard lifestyle but didn't actively support it, who carried himself with such an air of authority that wouldn't 'let' Thorne fire him even at his most coked out out, rage filled rants telling him to get out, and actually gave a shit about him outside of him being a cash cow. The only manager that could tease him like that.

He nudged him and muttered a shut up.

Campbell bounded through the room, buttoning his dress shirt as went, hair dripping down his neck, as he ran to his bedroom.

"Just a few things and I'll be ready!" He called as the thumb and clack of things being ransacked.

Barry and Thorne exchanged looks and Barry said, "he is cute."

A few moments later, Campbell emerged, tie hanging loose around his neck, jacket over his arm, modest dress socks and shoes on.

"Alright! Let's go!" He said, heading to the door, refreshed, awake, and excited.

"You didn't have to rush that much sweetheart!" Thorne called after him as he and Barry followed. He snagged Peter's house keys and locked the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, as always, for your support. Your readership and your kind words are an honor and I'm grateful.

Thorne leaned his head back on the seat, watching Campbell sip at a mocha blend with whip cream that Barry had brought for him.

Another reason to like Barry, the man was intuitive and took initiative.

Campbell’s hair stuck to his neck and forehead. Thorne smiled and said, “need to get you a towel when we get there.” He smirked, “you didn’t have to rush that much, the reporters aren’t there yet.”

Campbell bounced in his seat, “I’m excited and nervous. I want to go over it again.”

Thorne laughed, “babe, take it easy. Everyone has already gone over it and it’ll be fine.” He let his arm drape over Campbell’s shoulders and Thorne saw him smile behind his cup.

The rest of the ride was spent in peaceful silence.

As they pulled into the asylum drive, they saw Eddie, Francine and Rosalie on the stoop.

Campbell bounced a little in his seat.

The limo had barely pulled over when Campbell flew out of it.

His long legs took three steps in one bound.

“You all look great! New clothes? Francine, Rose, you both look so pretty! Eddie, so sharp!”

Francine smoothed down her skirt, “Thank you. Eddie and I went shopping when we first heard about this.”

Rosalie shrugged, “oh this is something I dug out and cleaned,” she grinned and gestured to her hair, “but one of my neighbors did my hair. She’s a hair dresser.”

“Looks great,” Campbell nodded.

As Campbell was complimenting everyone, Eddie studied him. Wet hair, clothes rumpled, but no kiss marks, no obvious signs of rough play or unhappiness. He asked, “in a rush this morning?’

Campbell ran a hand through damp locks, sheepish.

“Wanted to be here so I could see you guys before we started.”

Eddie looked at his watch, “got about a half hour, why don’t we head in?”

Francine and Rosalie entered first, followed by Campbell and then Thorne. He paused for a moment, meeting Eddie’s eyes. He gave a little shrug, a small smile, and wave before rushing in.

It wasn’t his business. He wouldn’t pry. At least, not much.

Thorne, Rosalie, and Francine were in the main room. He could hear Rose asking,

“You’re the rockstar?”

“Thorne Jamison.”

“Nice to meet you. While we’ve got time, I’ve made a few lists I’d like to go over with you.”

Eddie went down the hall where he knew where the bathroom was and where Campbell had disappeared to. 

There he was, drying his hair vigorously with a towel. 

“Morning Eddie,” he said when he caught a glimpse of him in the mirror.

“Morning.” Eddie entered the bathroom properly. He waited until Campbell put the towel down before asking, “so how did last night go?”

Campbell’s cheeks went pink.

“Fine,” he coughed, studying his reflection, ignoring his friend as he ran his hands through his hair, trying to straighten it.

“Here,” Eddie stepped forward and digging into his pocket for a cheap plastic comb he brought. 

“Thanks,” Campbell mumbled as he accepted it.

He combed his hair, eyes flicking between the mirror to watching Eddie out of the corner of his eyes. 

Eddie shifted on his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets, holding his tongue.

“Went over everything with Thorne?” 

Campbell nodded, “yeah. We did. I think it’ll go smooth.”

Eddie made a considering noise. 

Campbell handed his comb back and held his arms out, “look alright?”

With a smile, Eddie reached out and adjusted the collar of the other’s shirt, “you look good. DIdn’t go out and get a new suit I see.”

“Nah, we...we stayed in.” Campbell looked at his shoes.

“Oh?” Eddie saw his chance. Fishing but vague.

“Oh Eddie, don’t pretend like you don’t want to ask me.”

“Ask what?”

“You know,” Campbell ran his hand through his mostly dryied hair, messing up his previous grooming efforts.

With a sigh, Eddie placed a hand on Campbell’s shoulder and coaxed him to meet his eyes.

“Did he do anything you didn’t want him to.”

“No! No...we...I...” Campbell turned around, hiding his face, “we didn’t...do anything.”

“What?”

Campbell’s voice went up an octave, “I said, we didn’t do anything. I...I chickened out. We got back to my place and he was kissing my neck and...I got nervous. I thought I was ready and...we spent the night watching movies, curled up on my couch.”

Eddie absorbed this new information with a stunned silence. With the way Campbell was, diving headlong into everything he was certain that he would have come in this morning either very pleased or very awkward depending on how his first time went. Eddie half expected Campbell to be over joyed and drag him into a private corner to gush all of the details in awe with how ready to go he’d seemed. Now, here was Campbell, nervous and...

“Campbell,” Eddie said, sympathetic, sweet, “there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You’re allowed to be nervous. You’re allowed to change your mind. No one, no one at all, would think less of you for not being ready. I mean, Christ you barely know the guy. I’m honestly relieved. Not,” he cut him off when he saw in the mirror that Campbell was about to open his mouth, “that you aren’t allowed to make your own choices, to shake up with whomever you’d like for whatever reason. I’m just relieved that you didn’t push yourself to do something you didn’t want to just to make someone else happy. Proud of you actually.”

He put a hand on Campbell’s back, “so don’t you feel embarrassed that you decided you weren’t ready yeah?”

Campbell slowly turned around, bashful, “I mean, I guess you’re right. I honestly thought that Thorne was going to be mad,” he lifted his head up, gaining momentum, “but he wasn’t. He said that maybe we could meet up again before he leaves Scotland.”

Eddie smiled, liking Thorne just a bit more now, “well there you go. You made a responsible choice and no one is judging you and you may even have another date lined up. At least you know that he’s interested in more than just your body.”

He and Campbell laughed, and finally that bouncing energy came back to the younger man.

“Thank you Eddie.”

“Of course, Campbell.”

Eddie gave him a squeeze on the shoulder and the two left the bathroom to wait in the main room for the press.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I set out to write a short/cute first kiss story and I hope I succeeded. Thank you all for reading. In very grateful.

Evalyn MacDonald, head of finances and, to some, a penny pinching bitch. Behind those eyes was distant empathy. A detachment not from a lack of wanting to help but because of a life spent being disappointed , or worse, disappointing. Falling short of hope due to restrictive rules built upon the apathy of others. As she pointed out through almost tears, no one really cares. He understood her.

That didn't stop Eddie from feeling a negative squirming in his gut as he watched her and several previously faceless board members soak up the attention and speak up for a cause they originally had no faith in.

Eddie hadn't expected much attention for his friends and himself, what with Thorne in the room, comically large cardboard check flashed in front of the cameras as he answered question after question about why he came here, what Drew him to this particular cause, what was happening now that he was divorced, and so on.

Given Thorne was brought in for this exact purpose, he couldn't bring himself to get frustrated at him. What got him frustrated, properly angry, was Campbell Francine and Rosalie being used as set dressings in the photo ops. They barely got one question a piece without having Focus taken from them by the suits and the Rockstar.

He said nothing, smiled in the photos like everyone else, and when he watched Campbell pose with Thorne, smiling like he was on the best ride of his life, he decided he wouldn't. For now.

" great job everyone! Should start getting donations rolling in once that hits the Press, "Berry said once the press in suits left popping a donut into his mouth.

Thorne focused on Campbell, who is bouncing on his feet.

" good job sweetheart. "

" nah, it wasn't anything. Just stood here really. "

"And looked pretty. Don't underestimate how important that is. "

Campbell blushed and shuffled his feet, "thank you," you turn to Eddie, "that went well!"

Eddie bit the inside of his cheek, "yeah, you did well. "

" you too! I don't remember seeing you in a lot of the group shots though. "

Eddie waved it off, "I was there. Don't worry . "He looked over to where Rosalie and Francine we're standing next to the refreshment table, " I'm going to go see how Francine and Rosalie are doing. "

Thorne and Campbell were left alone together. Campbell ranahan through his hair, "I guess ... you'll be leaving soon. "

Thorne smirked, "would you miss me if I left ? "

Campbell Ducked his head, shy.

" Campbell, I'm still going to do your show yeah? "

Campbell bounced on his feet, "right! That's right! "

Almost in perceivably the two began to lean a little closer together, they're faces inching towards one another.

" hey, "Eddie called over to them," or thinking of stopping off and getting lunch somewhere want to come? "

Thorne and Campbell exchanged looks before Campbell decided, " yeah, I'm in."

Thorne looked into Campbell's imploring eyes and shrugged, " I'll go. Hell I'll pay. Whatever body wants on me."

At first lunch was slow going, with everyone being uncertain of what to talk about or how to bring a Thorne into the conversation but eventually Thorne's charisma Drew everyone out and soon it was laughs and drinks.

At the end o everyone parted ways. The limo pulled in front of the apartment building.

Both Thorne and Campbell looked up at the building.

Campbell spoke first," guess I'll see you later? " he sounded almost as if he was afraid that Thorne's answer would change.

" of course, give me your number. And I'll call you and make sure I know when to show up at your studio. "

Barry, who's been listening, passed a pad of paper and Pen to the back seat.

Once Thorne had the paper folded and tucked into a pocket he looked at Campbell through his lashes.

There was a beat as Campbell drew in a deep breath and held it. Heat crept through his body. Thorne was smiling, easy-going, Charming, wanting.

They leaned closer, Thorne's hand coming to rest on Campbell's knee.

Their lips touched. A barely-there brush before Campbell, eager and hungry, with all of the thrill and excitement and anticipation pressed forward. He tingled from tip to toe.

Wet, sloppy, rough. But earnest and completely wonderful

Campbell's pulled away with a deep breath, eyes glazed, cheeks flushed. He blinked and touched a finger to his lips with a giggle.

" now, "Thorne pointed at him, "if there's more of that, I've got even more reason to come back."

Campbell didn't know what to say and so with another shy smile he said, "see you soon."

"Call you tomorrow." Thorne promised and watched as Campbell shut the door and headed up the stairs into his building.

He and Barry headed back to their hotel.

He took the number out of his pocket and smiled. Been a long while since he'd gotten someone's number and actually intended to use it.


End file.
